undead_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Platoon Leader
Platoon Leader Requirements': '''1LT (3,500 XP CO) Platoon leaders are typically lieutenants. Their job is to make tactical decisions and coordinate their platoon. They range from OCS graduates to former NCOs, and typically have a lot of "theoretical" knowledge, whereas a platoon sergeant would have more wisdom and experience. Introduction The Platoon Lader is a DPS/Support role with a unique Leadership skill that grants him an aura that buffs multiple aspects of nearby teammates (as well as himself) and grants him support abilities. He also has a powerful Plasma Grenade skill, as well as the standard Soldier Skills and Marksmanship. His primary weapon is an assault rifle with a 60-round magazine. Abilities '-Soldier Skills' main page here '-Marksmanship' main page here '-Plasma Grenade' A thrown grenade that causes an explosion and burns the target area for 8 seconds. Each level improves initial & burn damage, energy cost, and cooldown. Level 1: Initial Damage 500, Burn Damage 200, Energy Cost 85, Cooldown 35 sec Level 2: Initial Damage 600, Burn Damage 400, Energy Cost 80, Cooldown 30 sec Level 3: Initial Damage 750, Burn Damage 600, Energy Cost 75, Cooldown 25 sec Level 4: Initial Damage 900, Burn Damage 800, Energy Cost 70, Cooldown 20 sec '-Leadership' Creates an aura around the Platoon Leader that buffs damage, attack speed, reload/unjam time, and move speed of nearby friendlies. Each level improves statistics and unlocks a support ability. Level 1 - Unlocks Binoculars (Q) Level 2 - Unlocks Field Aid (W) (Restores 60 health of a friendly unit) Level 3 - Unlocks Laser Designator (E) Level 4 - Unlocks Concentration (in additional actions Z) (Increase team damage by 25% for 15 seconds) and Call for Fire (F) (calls a bombardment of off-map artillery that lands 10.5 seconds after called in) Recommended Items '''HK42 - '''Increases damage, attack speed, and movement speed. '''M5 MAR - '''Increases damage by 30%, range by 3, and has an integrated MGL '''US MCR' - Increases fire rate by 40%. SOF-AR - '''Increases damage by 50%, range by 2, and critical chance by 8%. '''Ammo Case' - '''It's quite possible to go through ammo rather quickly, so having extra is handy. Recommended Builds Marksmanship 1 > Leadership 3 > Marksmanship 4 > Leadership 4 > Soldier Skills 4 Start with marksman ship to unlock crit and help early game, then Leadership to get the aura and Laser Designator, Soldier Skills for burstfire and reload/unjam. Call For Fire should only be used on morbus, apiary, horrors, and PMC snipers. Leave the other uses of CFF to the Fire Support Specialist. radius 2, interval 0.2 shell 2 for morbus, shell 1 for snipers and turrets, shell 5-7 for horror '''Recommendations:' -SIs: Instructor + Born to Lead -Items: Assault Rifle of preference, Ammo Case, Flashlight This build maximizes the damage of the team and the PL himself, and provides support through detection abilities. '''Role: '''The Platoon Leader should always be with the main group of soldiers, particularly the damage dealers. When large bosses are encountered he should designate them and stay near the attackers, buffing them and adding his own damage, and potentially Concentration, while someone else kites. He should have a flashlight or use binoculars to detect invisible threats. He is also a good source of damage himself, and with his abilities he is a great way to support the team. '''Optional Items: '''Aim Assistant or AP Rounds are good for a damage increase, but are not a priority, especially over Automatic Rifleman or Cyborg. Flares are good to have to keep LOS on important areas. Aside from a rifle and ammo, and it's really personal preference. Category:Classes